


bedhead

by bwoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally only rated teen because jihoon says The F Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwoozi/pseuds/bwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon has his morning coffee, ft. Mingyu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedhead

                “Jihoon hyung.”

                Jihoon thinks most aspects of himself are all bad—when he isn’t busy pretending to be confident, he’s horribly burdened by his insecurity. Not only because Seventeen’s fate lies largely in his ability to produce, but also because he finds himself practically undateable in terms of personality and appearance. Mingyu, however, doesn’t quite think that’s true.

                “Hyung,” He calls from the couch again, louder this time, “Hyung, you should come sit here.”

                “I heard you the first time.” Jihoon replies coldly. It’s morning, so Mingyu doesn’t blame him, just remarks that he should’ve replied the first time as he watches the older step into the kitchen towards the coffee maker. He mutters something about not shouting so he doesn’t wake the other members, but if Mingyu has learned anything from living with 12 other teenagers, it’s that everyone learns to sleep through most obnoxious behavior.

                Mingyu isn’t tired, but the smell of fresh coffee and the sound of Jihoon shuffling around the kitchen is familiar—relaxing, even. He lets his head rest on the arm of the couch, looking at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes.

                “Did you want coffee?” Jihoon asks from the doorway.

                “No.”

                With that, a cranky Jihoon drags his feet back to the coffee maker, pouring himself a generous cup and venturing back out to the living room. Mingyu greets him energetically.

                “Move,” Jihoon groans, “your freakishly long legs are taking up all the couch space.”

                “I don’t want to move.” Mingyu whines. The smaller boy just glares at him until he stretches one of his legs so it’s partially off the couch, making room for Jihoon to sit.

                “Good morning, hyung,” Mingyu coos, tapping his ankle against Jihoon’s calf. Jihoon hums, halfheartedly watching the news and sipping at his piping hot coffee. “Can I have a sip?”

                “I asked you if you wanted coffee, you idiot.”

                Mingyu laughs. “I don’t want a whole cup, just a sip.”

                “Idiot.” Jihoon remarks again. He still lets him have a sip, though, gingerly tipping his mug against his lips.

                The air is relaxed and warm for a great deal of time—the sun rises while Jihoon busies himself with the news and his morning coffee (which Mingyu noted was much too strong and unsweetened, as always), while Mingyu busies himself with the hem of Jihoon’s shirt. It’s one he saves for sleeping, so there are threads coming off of it. Mingyu pulls at them, and the older either ignores it or doesn’t notice it in the first place.

                His head swivels to the side, reaching over Mingyu to place his empty mug on the side table, and the taller boy sees a glimpse of his swollen, sleep-ridden face. It’s endearing, he thinks. Nice to see Jihoon out of idol mode, even if he’s grumpy. Before Jihoon returns to his spot between Mingyu’s legs, Mingyu catches his gaze and taps his own chest.

                They’ve done this before—it’s sort of a comfort thing, and they find it comes naturally. Jihoon lays down on the younger boy’s chest, his head nuzzled right under his chin, and Mingyu wraps his arms around his waist lazily. They both sigh. Mingyu smiles dumbly.

                “You’re doing well, you know.” Mingyu comments, voice rumbling deep in his chest.

                “What are you talking about?

                “Just—if you’re worrying about anything, don’t. You’ve worked really hard lately.”

                “Oh. Thanks.”

                “And,” Mingyu grunts, needing to adjust his position from under Jihoon, “you’re good looking too, you know. I know you think you suck, just like, in general, but you don’t. If any one of us should have a girlfriend, it should be you, seriously. You’re really cool. I’m jealous.”

                Jihoon lifts his head to give Mingyu a puzzled look. “You’re really flattering in the mornings, huh?”

                “It’s not flattery if I mean it.” The taller boy laughs—Jihoon lays his head back down on his chest in return, chuckling as well.

                “Thank you, Mingyu-ah.” He yawns, letting Mingyu pat his messy hair without a qualm. The two sigh again, this time much more cathartic, and don’t move until they hear the others begin to wake up down the hall.

                Jihoon may be underappreciated, but Mingyu doesn’t let that slide. Not for a second. He figures that with all he does for the group, the least he can do to repay him is reassure him by any means possible, even if those means include letting him cuddle up to his pecs every once and a while.

* * *

 

                “Also, I broke the chair in your studio.” Mingyu blurts quickly, anticipating a smack to the head or worse.

                Jihoon lifts himself off his chest, staring at him in shock for a solid 30 seconds while Mingyu cackles nervously beneath him. There is true fear in his eyes, but Jihoon can’t bring himself to do much but huff angrily and rise from the couch.

                “I fucking hate you so much, Kim Mingyu.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just love the concept of jihoon bein cranky in the morning...  
> i'm actually working on some jihan stuff too, but i had the idea to write this spur of the moment! omg i literally cranked this out in like, a half hour... if there are any mistakes, tell me and i'll fix them, i honest to god didn't even spell check...  
> thanks for reading though! look forward to more stuff soon! <3


End file.
